


After Sunrise

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: After Noctis sacrificed his life to conquer the darkness, Ignis throws himself into any job he can find. Tonight is one of the rare evenings when Ignis and Gladio can spend time at home together as a couple.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	After Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xhidaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhidaka/gifts).



> The amazing XHidaka won my giveaway fic! I was really excited to work with their prompt and write Gladnis for the first time! I hope ya can enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely [Star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar) for beta-reading!

A gentle sigh escaped Gladio as he buried his face in Ignis’ hair and closed his eyes. Gladio had his arm loosely around Ignis’ side and held him tightly while he watched him sleep.

The times after Noctis’ death were difficult and it was even harder to rebuild a society that had a king for centuries but now had none. Ignis worked very hard, almost day and night, trying to absorb everything he thought that no one else would care about. They tried to introduce a new form of government, without permanent rulers, but a form of democracy with public representatives, as it was also practiced in Accordo. But something like that didn't happen overnight. Especially not in a world that was in ruins and where the destruction the daemons had wrought could still be seen in every corner.

Gladio also knew that Ignis was working hard so that he wouldn’t have time to mourn over Noctis. The more he worked, the less time he had to think about what he'd lost. It was such a simple and dangerous solution at the same time.

The only time Gladio saw Ignis cry about the death of the king was when they found Noctis. How he sat dead on the throne with his father's sword in his chest. When they found him, all three had cried. Each in their own way. Prompto hadn't been able to stop crying for days and Gladio saw no shame in admitting that he too had shed tears again at Noctis' funeral. But Ignis hadn't cried or shown any other kind of grief since that moment. Ignis had thrown himself into work, organizing Noctis’ funeral and taking every available job that he could find. Gladio was starting to worry because he wasn’t sure if this was healthy but in the end it could just be Ignis’ way of grieving. To do everything to ensure that Noctis' sacrifice is not in vain.

Gladio kissed Ignis' skin very gently and wondered if he should wake him or if it was better to let him sleep. It would be nice to be able to talk to his boyfriend a little longer, but at the same time he should find all the peace and quiet he needed.

Today was one of those rare evenings when they were just home and wanted to spend time together. They sat down on the sofa, each of them with a glass of wine, and just wanted to watch TV, but as soon as Ignis snuggled up to his side and put his head on Gladio’s shoulder, he fell asleep.

Gladio wasn't upset about it, even if they barely had time to spend as a couple. He was just glad that Ignis was getting some well deserved rest.

The Shield carefully took his hand from Ignis’ back and instead covered them both with a warm blanket, before he carefully pulled the darkened glasses from Ignis’ face so that they would not pinch him while he was sleeping.

Laying his glasses aside, Gladio smiled before he leaned back against the sofa with Ignis at his side and closed his eyes himself. He just enjoyed the warmth of a loved one by his side.

Tonight it almost felt like the world was all right again.

In the background the faint rustling of the television could be heard and Gladio put his big hand on Ignis thigh. Gently squeezing and caressing, while he made up his mind not to wake him. It was nice to spend time together that way too. Gladio could hear the clock ticking softly and simply smiled as he enjoyed that moment. Just him and his Ignis. He let the minutes go by, which felt like a gentle indulgence.

Gladio opened his eyes again when he heard Ignis mutter softly in his sleep. He thought he heard Noctis’ name. A soft sigh escaped the Shield as he wondered whether Ignis could see Noctis in his dreams, or whether he could still see at all at least while he’s sleeping.

Ignis had once told him that when he thought of Noctis, he still thought of the 20-year-old who had disappeared into the crystal. Ignis didn't know what Noctis had looked like in the end, when he died an honorable death as the true king of light.

Gladio had thought about that often. He kept imagining what it must be like for Ignis to see next to nothing and only have memories of the past in his heart. Did Prompto, Iris and all the others still look the same in his mind as they did before as well? 

While everyone else got the sun back and could finally see the world in all its glory again, Ignis' world had remained in darkness. They had saved the world together, but at what price?

Gladio knew that Ignis often wondered whether things would have turned out differently if he made a different decision in Altissia. Ignis had once told him about his train of thought, what would have happened if he had gone with Ardyn back then? What if Ignis could have defeated him? What if Noctis didn't have to die? What if he didn't have to go blind? Gladio knew how much those thoughts tormented Ignis and at the same time Gladio told him that there was no point in thinking about it. Their fate had been determined beforehand. There was nothing they could have done about it. Even Ignis couldn't have changed it.

Ignis quiet murmur stopped and Gladio continued to run his hand over his thigh, while he felt how his boyfriend moved gently at his side. He seemed to wake up.

"... Gladio?"

Ignis made a soft noise before he sat up next to Gladio and brushed his hair back with a suppressed yawn.

"Hm?"

Gladio grumbled his answer with a smile before kissing Ignis gently on the temple.

"Oh Gladio, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to sleep away our evening together."

At this comment, Gladio couldn't help laughing out loud before he said in a playful, challenging way, "I understand, darling. The company of your boyfriend is so exciting that you fall asleep straight away. It's okay, I'll think about that."

At his comment Ignis just snorted and shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

"You could also see it in a different way. For example, I felt so comfortable with you that I joyfully fell asleep in your arms, but well, your point of view is of course up to you, my love."

Gladio laughed again at that comment and simply wrapped his arms around Ignis as he pulled his head to his chest and just buried his face in his hair again. How much he loved that sharp tongue.

"It's enough for me if I can just spend time alone with you."

Gladio could feel how Ignis smiled at his comment before he gave in to the pull of his arms and simply snuggled against him.

"We really haven't been spending much time together lately. I'm just as sorry about this circumstance, but there is just so much to organize. After all, there has to be someone to take care of Lucis on Noctis behalf."

Ignis mumbled his words softly and Gladio just clicked his tongue, stroking Ignis' back with his hands. He knew how little sense it made to contradict Ignis on these points. However, he had his own train of thought.

“Darling, then let's do it together. Let's take care of Lucis together on Noctis behalf. Let me help you more and relieve you of a few tasks. Then we could spend more time together as well. Doesn’t that sound good?"

Gladio spoke his words gently and invitingly at the same time. The more he thought about it, the less healthy it could be for Ignis to simply fall asleep at the first opportunity. It couldn't go on like this. He wouldn't let that happen. He would take care of his boyfriend even if he didn't want it.

Ignis was silent for a while before he turned his head and kissed Gladio's chest over the fabric of his shirt. Very gently his lips brushed the fabric and Gladio could feel the warmth in those touches.

"That actually sounds good."

Ignis finished his sentence and hesitated for a moment before adding in a low voice:

"I miss you as well. I miss spending time with you like this."

Gladio laughed very gently and kissed Ignis forehead. Fine, gentle kisses, before he said in a loving voice, "We won. We defeated the darkness and got the sun back. Let's at least enjoy it a little. What do you think of that?"

Now Ignis laughed just as softly and rubbed his cheek against Gladio's chest.

"I think today is a day on which you're full of smart ideas."

Gladio grinned at Ignis' comment and gently blew air against his hair to mess up his hairstyle.

"That's only because I'm with the smartest man in all of Eos. And love him more than anything."

At those words, Ignis began to gently stroke his hand over Gladio's cheek before turning his head, looking up at him and saying with sincere love, "And I love you as well, my Gladio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
